Приключения Джеймса Рагги
На этой странице представлен список приключений, написанных и опубликованных Джеймсом Рагги. До выхода LotFP WFRP thumb|164px|Обложка приключения Death Frost Doom До создания собственной игры Дж. Рагги писал и издавал приключения в расчёте на другие ретро-клоны или ранние редакции D&D и AD&D. Поскольку конверсия требует минимальных усилий, такие приключения вполне совместимы с правилами Weird Fantasy Role-Playing. * Fantasy Fucking Vietnam (октябрь 2008) — юмористическое приключение по зачистке подземелья, сатирически высмеивающее тогдашнюю околоролевую блогосферу; в апреле 2009 было перепечатано в качестве первого выпуска вебзина Green Devil Face. * The Tower (зима 2009) — мини-приключение, опубликованное в 4-м выпуске журнала Fight On!, вместе со статьёй Рагги о магических практиках Дуван'Ку. Посвящено исследованию башни, состоящей всего из пяти комнат, но представляющей собой коварную и хитроумную ловушку. Впоследствии было перепечатано в качестве 2-й части Death Frost Doom, хотя никак не связано с основным приключением (разве что и там, и там упоминается Дуван’Ку). * Death Frost Doom (июль 2009) — первое приключение Рагги, получившее широкую известность в сообществе. Посвящено исследованию катакомб зловещего культа, вход в которые расположен на заснеженном горном склоне. * No Dignity in Death: The Three Brides (август 2009) — серия из трёх довольно разных по характеру небольших приключений, объединённых местом действия (город Пембруктон и окрестности) и тематикой (в каждом так или иначе фигурирует смерть молодой женщины). Одновременно было выпущено приложение People of Pembrooktonshire, описывающее 137 жителей города. * The Grinding Gear (октябрь 2009) — интересное обыгрывание классического жанра подземелья-головоломки. * Hammers of the God (лето 2010, практически одновременно с LotFP WFRP Deluxe Edition) — описание заброшенного дварфийского подземелья, в ходе исследования которого герои могут узнать драматичную история дварфийского народа, отличную от официальной версии. Это первое приключение Рагги, в котором в полной мере проявился его отказ от использования стандартных монстров, а также последнее приключение, написанное не в рассчёте на правила LotFP WFRP. Для LotFP WFRP thumb|164px|Обложка приключения Tales of the Scarecrow * Tower of the Stargazer (лето 2010, в составе коробки LotFP WFRP Deluxe Edition) — приключение для начинающих игроков и ведущих, в котором группа низкоуровневых приключенцев проникает в заброшенную башню сумасшедшего мага. Включалось в состав первого издания игры как пример приключения в подземелье, впоследствии стало продаваться отдельно. * Weird New World (лето 2010, в составе коробки LotFP WFRP Deluxe Edition) — приключение-песочница, представляющее собой фрагментарное описание загадочного и неисследованного холодного северного континента. Главным источником вдохновения послужили воспоминания мореплавателей, занимавшихся поисками . Включалось в состав первого издания игры как пример приключения в дикой местности, впоследствии стало продаваться отдельно. * The Stranger Storm (осень 2011, в Referee Book LotFP WFRP Grindhouse Edition) — вводное мини-приключение в составе книги ведущего. * Death Love Doom (август 2012) — приключение, действие которого разворачивается около 1625 г. под Лондоном, в поместье семьи Фокслоу, которую постигло страшное проклятие. Выделяется обилием жестоких сцен, крови и расчленёнки. * Monolith from Beyond Space and Time (август 2012) — довольно нестандартное приключение «для персонажей любого уровня, от 0 до бесконечности», посвящённое, как нетрудно догадаться по названию, Г. Ф. Лавкрафту. * God That Crawls (сентябрь 2012) — приключение, действие которого разворачивается около 1600 г. на юге Англии, содержит много интересных привязок к историческому сеттингу. Основная часть представляет собой подземелье, которое персонажам приходится «проходить» на скорости, убегая от непобедимого монстра. * The Magnificent Joop van Ooms (сентябрь 2012) — не столько готовое приключение, сколько сборник идей и заготовок для кампании по Амстердаму начала XVII в., в центре которой находится фигура ван Оомса — гениального учёного, механика, художника, музыканта, поэта и драматурга, чьи творения обладают удивительными сверхъестественными эффектами. * Tales of the Scarecrow (ноябрь 2012) — мини-приключение, действие которого разворачивается на обычном с виду кукурузном поле. * Adventure #10 (2012 или 2013) — не столько приключение, сколько набор отдельных энкаунтеров, которые рефери может использовать в различных ситуациях. Материал был взят из домашней кампании Рагги. Этот продукт рассылался только участникам кикстартера и не поступал в продажу, а Рагги принципиально не обсуждал его в онлайне, благодаря чему Adventure #10 является наименее известным и наиболее таинственным изданием LotFP. Немногочисленные отзывы, которые можно найти в сети, носят скорее отрицательный характер. * Better than Any Man (июнь 2013) — практически целая кампания, действие которой разворачивается на севере Баварии в 1631 г., на фоне Тридцатилетней войны и интенсивной охоты на ведьм. Приключение было специально издано к Free RPG Day 2013; тираж в 9000 экземпляров бесплатно распространялся в игровых магазинах США и Европы. * Fuck for Satan (июль 2013) — модуль, посвящённый расследованию деятельности сатанистского культа в Швейцарии начала XVII в.. Основную часть приключения составляет подземелье, небольшое по размерам, но наполненное хитроумными ловушками. * The Doom Cave of the Crystal-Headed Children (июль 2014) — приключение «для персонажей любого уровня», специально изданное к Free RPG Day 2014. В основном представляет собой исследование странного высокотехнологичного подземелья — заброшенной генетической лаборатории таинственных пришельцев-телепатов. Кроме того, в блоге Рагги в разное время упоминались несколько приключений, которые были написаны и даже готовились к печати (в частности, для некоторых были заказаны и выполнены иллюстрации), но так до сих пор и не вышли, например, Death Ferox Doom, Death Sparkle Doom, Tower of the Earthgazer. Первое написанное Рагги приключение Goblin Shrine of the Insect God, которое он оцифровал под OSRIC и собирался предложить одному из OSR-издательств (ещё до создания собственной кампании), позднее в переработанном виде вошло в состав Better Than Any Man. Небольшие приключения Another Shitty Adventure и Tower of the Navelgazer, предназначавшиеся в качестве наград участникам кикстартера по изданию Better Than Any Man, были практически полностью готовы в 2014, однако Рагги в последней момент счёл их недостаточно хорошими и отказался от издания. Спонсоры кикстартера взамен получили новые приключения от других авторов. Категория:Модули по AD&D Категория:Модули по BD&D Категория:Приключения для LotFP WFRP